digimon en el espacio
by omega rojo
Summary: las cosas siguen sin tener sentido alguno ¿que pasara? FIC TERMINADO
1. el capitulo 1

Hola. Este fic que estoy haciendo, solo tendrá 4 capítulos.

Digimon no me pertenece, ni me debería pertenecer, soy muy bestia para mantener series de televisión.

Voz muy desconocida: eso es demasiado obvio

El autor: tai, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? (estamos hablando del tai de digimon 1, no del 2)

Tai: (con voz muy tenebrosa) tu me invitastes.

Autor: déjate de bromas, comencemos esta porquería de fic, ya esta apestando.

Tai: ¿no serán tus axilas?

Autor: déjame ver, (el autor huele una de sus axilas y se desmaya)

**Crash, boom, kaboom, doble crash.**

Tai: ¿autor, autor? Ah, ya se desmayo. Creo que tengo que iniciar esto.

Digimon en el espacio.

Cáp. 1: el que quieran, tengo pereza.

Habian pasado 12.5 minutos desde que malonmyotismon fuera vencido por unos pobres y patéticos humanos. , los niños se hallaban, cada uno, en su baño, cuando una luz apareció de la nada…y se los chupo a todos.

Tai: ¿de donde salio esta luuuuuuuuuuuuz?

Matt: ¿Dónde esta el papeeeeeeeeeeeel?

Joe: ¿Cómo me llamo yoooooooooo?

Kary: ¿Qué demonios pasa aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

t.k: ¿otra vez he tomadooooooooooooo?

Cody: ¿Por qué me llamo asiiiiiiiiiiii?

Ken: ¿Dónde esta el autooooooooooooooooooor?

Davis: ¿Dónde deje mi carroooooooooooooo?

Joley: ¿Por qué ken no me amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Izzi: ¿Por qué todo esta azuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul?

Mimi: ¿Qué hora eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?

Sora: ¿habrá sorato en este fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic?

Los chicos aparecieron, con todo e inodoro, en un sitio oscuro, despues de soltar el inodoro, caminaron y caminaron, hasta llegar a una puerta que decia "baños"

t.k: el autor y sus manías por los baños.

Ken: cállate, tal vez te este escuchando.

t.k: ¿Qué me puede hacer? ¿Hacer que me caiga un inodoro en la cabeza?

Autor: buena idea.

t.k: no, espera….

Tarde, un inodoro le cae a t.k en la cabeza.

t.k: hum…..inodoro.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abre y revela………

Todos: ¡un moco!

Matt empieza a dispararle con una metralleta que se saco de la oreja, tai lo bombardea con granadas que se saca de las uñas de las manos, kary ataca con un lanzallamas que se saco de la nariz, el resto esta usando pistolas de pintura que se sacaron de una ceja.

Moco: paren.

Todos: ¡su madre, habla!

Siguen disparando hasta dejar todo el lugar lleno de huecos.

Moco: no soy un moco, soy un blob, y vengo de……..

Todos otra vez: ¡un blob, peor.¡

Izzi se saca una bomba atomica de la axila derecha y la apunta hacia el blob.

Blob: no soy su enemigo.

Otra vez todos: ¡no es nuestro enemigo!

Izzi acciona la bomba atomica y destruye la nave, los únicos sobrevivientes fueron esa bola de idiotas.

Mimi: ¿a quien llamas bolas?

Autor: a esa manada de bobos que destruyo la nave.

Izzi: es que hay gente muy boba.

Matt: como los tamers

Ken: o los 10 guerreros legendarios.

Autor: el único que puede criticar aquí soy yo.

Tai2: es verdad.

Tai: ¿yo que hago ahí?

Tai2: imbecil, soy tu, cuando tenia 11 años.

La manada de bobos que flota en el espacio: ahhhhhhhhh, era eso.

Autor: ¿podemos continuar? El presupuesto no alcanza para estas estupidas charlas.

Davis: bueno.

Y los chicos flotaron y flotaron, hasta que se acabo el presupuesto, asi que tuvieron que irse caminando.

Matt: ¿Cómo es que estamos caminando en el espacio?

Tai: ya lo dijo el autor, se le acabo el presupuesto.

Joe: hum………presupuesto.

t.k: hum………pensar

Davis: hum…………espacio

Kary: hum…………..ken.

Todos menos kary: ¿eh?

Autor: ¿eh?

Tai2: ¿eh?

Planeta que andaba por ahí: ¿eh?

Todos los niños elegidos: ¿eh?

Mismo planeta: ¿eh?

Matt: ¿los planetas hacen "eh"?

Tai: no que yo sepa.

Izzi: ¡nooooooooo! Ya no soy el inteligente del grupo.

Gota tamaño planeta en los demás.

Davis: que gota tan grande.

Mimi: es para mojarte mejor.

Sora: miren, una estrella.

Cody: es la estrella de Belén que nos va a chocar.

Ken: ¿what? I am too sexy to die

Tai: stop talking English; you know that we only talk in Spanish.

Matt: Tai is right, we only talk in Spanish.

Cody: if we only talk in Spanish, ¿why we are talking in English?

Sora: o yeah, I don't think in that.

Mimi: ¿eso significa que tenemos que hablar en español todo el fic?

Izzi: eso temo.

t.k: ¿Dónde esta la estrella?

Davis: (apuntando a su zapato) aquí esta.

t.k: (con una voz muy gay) davis, eres un amor, te quiero.

Davis: (con una voz mas gay) yo tambien te quiero.

De la nada salio una mano que los empujo hacia un planeta desconocido, los niños entraron en la atmósfera a la velocidad que un pepino en patineta, cuando llegaron al piso, se estrellaron con tanta fuerza que abrieron un cráter de 8.600 km cuadrados.

Continuara en el próximo capitulo de porquería…...

Tai2: no le dejen reviews.

Autor: oí eso, kane-kane-kaaaaaa.

Tai2 es arrojado con violencia a una caneca de basura.

Tai2: hum……..basura.

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, chao.


	2. el capitulo 2

Hola otra vez, aquí disfruntado de la paz que hay en esta habitación.

Tai: hola autor.

Autor: ya se daño esto.

Tai: ¿adivina a quien traje?

Autor: más te vale que no sea osama bin laden.

Tai: osama esta en el baño.

Autor: ¿entonces a quien trajistes?

Tai: a la chica mas linda de todo el universo….

Autor: (pensamientos muy estupidos) pedazo de exagerado.

Tai: mi hermanita kary.

Multitud imaginaria (ósea, no existe): ahhh, entusiasmo, aguita pa mi gente.

Kary: (saludando al publico imaginario (tenia que ser pariente de tai)) gracias, gracias, son un publico adorable.

Autor:(pensamientos muy lejanos) esta mocosa si que es estupida, tenia que ser pariente de tai, ¿eso es una hamburguesa, tengo hambre.

Tai:(pensamientos mas lejanos todavía) no hay nadie aquí, entonces ¿de donde sale esa algarabía, ¿habré tomado mas de la cuenta? ¿2+13?

Kary: (pensamientos exageradamente lejanos) ¿a quien estoy saludando? ¿Otra vez perdí la cabeza? ¿Me veo gorda con este vestido? ¿Qué es esa cosa que esta sobre la cabeza de tai? ¿La gelatina es mala para la salud?

Autor: mejor comencemos esto antes de que osama salga del….

Osama: hola, ¿Quiénes son esos chicos?

Autor: ¿saben que, pónganse a jugar "monopolio" y déjenme en paz.

Tai, kary y osama: si señor.

Cap. 2: crossover digimon-digimon-digimon.

En el capitulo anterior, esa bola de retrasados habia caído en un planeta desconocido, afortunadamente, sus cabezas huecas habian absorbido parte del daño.

Tai: ¿Dónde esta ash?

Kary: ¿Dónde esta el baño?

Ken: ¿Dónde estoy?

t.k: ¿Dónde están mis huevos?

Joe: ¿Dónde esta mi mama?

Davis: ¿Dónde esta mi auto?

Cody: ¿Dónde esta el espacio?

Izzi: ¿Dónde esta mi cerebro?

Matt: ¿Dónde esta mi estomago?

Joley: ¿Dónde esta carmen sandiego?

Mimi: ¿Dónde esta mi sentido común?

Sora: ¿Dónde esta el sorato?

Despues de hacer las preguntas más inútiles del universo, nuestros no-héroes salen del cráter y caminan y caminan hasta llegar a una piedra con forma de roca.

Todos: ohhh, una piedra con forma de roca.

Autor: eso dije.

Esos niños elegidos: ohhh, el autor lo dijo.

Voz rara, rarísima: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Ken: no se.

La misma voz: bueno.

Otra voz: espera, di tu nombre.

Ken: ken- les-importa.

De la piedra con forma de roca sale un chico con traje de marinero y pelos de color café parado.

Ken: ¿me ryo aki-llama?

Ryo: ¿ken- o es hombre?

Ken: (con voz muy gay) ryo.

Ryo: (una voz mas gay todavía) ken.

Los dos pedazos de m se abrazan en un abrazo que dura 12.34 segundos.

Chica pelirroja que no es sora: el autor si que sabe contabilizar el tiempo.

Chico peliazul que no es joe: el es el autor de este fic, por lo que puede hacer lo que quiera, como sacarse un moco y llamarlo antipasto.

Chico con googles en la cabeza que no es tai ni davis: no puede ser, imposible.

c.p.q.n.e.s: ¿Qué pasa takato?

Takato: esa piedra tiene forma de roca.

Ryo: quítenme esta ropa, me hacer ver gay.

Autor: ¿mas gay de lo que te vez, imposible.

Ryo: porfis, y haré tu tarea de química.

Autor: ¿pa que? Rika prometió hacérmela gratis.

Ryo: (dirigiéndose a rika) ¿es verdad, corazón?

Rika: ¡¿a quien llamas corazón! El único que me puede llamar asi es takato.

Ryo: ¿eh?

Los de la 2 temporada: ¿eh?

Takato: ¿eh?

Henry: ¿eh?

Susie: ¿eh?

Jerry: ¿eh?

Ao: ¿eh?

Makoto: ¿eh?

Hirokazu: ¿eh?

Kenta: ¿eh?

Piedra: ¿eh?

Todos: ¿eh?

Piedra: ¿eh?

Autor: dejen de jugar con esa piedra con forma de roca, sigan caminando, pero antes…

Ryo es tragado por un inodoro, cuando el inodoro lo escupe, ryo tiene una camiseta naranja, unos pantalones cafés y unas gafas oscuras.

Kary: (baba, doble baba, triple baba) te quedan muy bien esas gafas.

Ryo: (babeando por kary) gracias.

Tai: bueno, dejemos esas cosas para el final de esta porquería...

Autor: tu lo has dicho bien...

Tai: gracias, oh, poderoso autor, tenemos que caminar hasta que el autor lo diga.

Jerry: estoy con ese chico muy guapo.

Todos menos ella: ¿eh?

Cucaracha: ¿eh?

Autor: dejen eso, no les pago para que hagan ¿eh? A cada rato.

Voz desconocidamente desconocida: tú no nos pagas.

Autor: ¿quien fue el choco-listo que dijo eso?

Voz femenina muy sexy: ¿no querrás decir "chico listo"?

Autor: muy bien ¿quien fue la chica de voz sexy que me corrigió?

De un arbol con forma de piedra (o era alrevez) sale un grupo de chicos muy conocidos.

Takuya: hola, yo soy takuya, ellos son:

El gordito se llama j.p

El enano se llama tommy

La chica sexy se llama soe.

El chico con el pañuelo en la cabeza se llama kouji

Y el que se le parece, pero no usa pañuelos en la cabeza se llama koichi.

Chicas: (babeando por kouji y/o koichi) hola.

Chicos: (babeando por soe) hola

Autor: (con una bomba atomica en la mano) paren de babear, me estan mojando el escenario.

Kouji: ¿y que vas a hacer?

Autor: esto.

El autor suelta la bomba que cae en el planeta, causando una explosión que daña todo a su paso, el planeta entero estalla como un globo de agua mal inflado……..y los estupidos vuelven a caminar en el espacio.

j.p: ¿como es que caminamos en el espacio? ¿No se supone que no hay gravedad en el?

Izzi: lo que pasa es que al autor se le acabo el presupuesto, por lo que tenemos que ir caminando.

El resto de pelotas: ahhh, era eso.

Autor: todos dicen eso.

Y los mocosos caminaban y caminaban y caminaban y caminaban…..hasta que el autor se canso de hacerlos caminar.

Autor: chicos, prepárense………

Takato: ¿para que?

Autor: para esto.

Un bate de béisbol golpeo a los chicos, lo cual hizo que salieran volando y cayeran de nalgas sobre un grupo de erizos que cubrían un planeta muy raro.

La porquería todavía continúa………..

Tai: nooooooooo

Kary: siiiiiiii

Autor: ¿ahora que pasa?

Kary: deje a mi hermano en bancarrota

Tai: es verdad, snif, mi hermana no me quiere.

Kary: (abrazando a tai) yo te quiero mucho tai, nunca dejare de quererte.

Osama: ahhh, que tierno.

De repente un grupo de soldados entra por el techo y cogen a osama.

Soldado 1: somos de la CIA, y osama es nuestro prisionero.

Autor: bueno, chao osama.

Osama: nooooooooo, me cogieron, chao.

Tai: ¿y ahora que?

Autor esperar………en el baño.

Tai y kary: buena idea, el último es un pikachu.

Los 3 chicos salen corriendo hacia los baños.


	3. el capitulo 3

Hola, como osama se fue muy tranquilamente (en la televisión muestran a osama siendo sacado a la fuerza de una casa, los de la CIA lo golpean con 2 bananos muy verdes), es hora de………………………………………………………………. El 3 capitulo:

Tai: pensé que no te gustaba escribir este fic.

Autor: ¿tu que haces aquí?

Tai: (con voz tenebrosa) yo dormí aquí.

Kary: chicos, me siento rara.

Autor: claro, ahora eres la kary de digimon 2.

Kary: ¿eh?

Tai: (baba) que linda estas.

Kary: (mas roja que chorizo cocinado) gracias.

Voz femenina muy desconocida: ya estamos aquí.

Voz masculina mas desconocida todavía: omega rojo, ¿estas aquí?

Autor: estoy aquí al lado de ustedes, par de retrasados mentales.

Chico muy desconocido: lo siento, no me di "gueba"

Chica mas desconocida aun: ¿no era "cuenta"?

El mismo chico: ¿eh?

Autor: aquí vamos otra vez.

Kary: yo los conozco.

Autor, tai y los 2 nuevos bobos que se metieron ahí: ¡¿EH!

Kary: son dita y hibiki, los 2 personajes más famosos de la serie de televisión "vandread"

Tai: ¿vandam?

Autor: increíble, una descerebrada muy descerebrada reconoció a los 2 idiotas que invite para que tomaran el puesto del fallecido osama (en una cárcel muy oscura y fría esta osama tomándose un helado)

Tai: pensé que osama estaba………

Autor: con tu madre.

Tai y kary: nooooooooo, somos hijos de un musulmán.

Hibiki: oye autor, ¿Qué les pasa a esos 2?

Autor: sus cerebros se fueron de vacaciones.

Dita: ¿vacaciones? ¿A donde?

Autor: a donde tu abuela.

Dita: nooooooooo, están con mi abuela.

Hibiki: corrección, ya son 3.

Autor: bueno. ¿Por qué, ustedes 4 pelotas bien hinchadas no van a jugar el nuevo juego de "risk" que compre con los ahorros de tai y kary?

Tai y kary (otra vez): nooooooooo, nuestros ahorros.

Dita y hibiki: (baba) ¿Cuál de todos los "risk"?

Autor: (con voz muy misteriosa) el de starwars.

Dita y hibiki: (mas baba) ¿en serio?

Autor: "guerras clónicas"

Dita y hibiki: (cascada de baba) ¿Dónde lo tienes?

Autor: en la sala.

Hibiki: ¡por el "risk" de starwars: guerras clónicas!

Los otros 3 pendejos: ¡por el risk!

Y más rápido que drácula en calzoncillos, las 4 pelotas fueron corriendo hacia el juego de conquista galáctica.

Autor: por fin me quite a esas bestias de encima, ahora a continuar con esta porquería:

Cáp. 3: otro mas y acabo esta m

Los mocosos salieron volando a una velocidad muy veloz luego de que sus traseros tocaran las frágiles espinas de los erizos, mientras salían disparados gritaron muchas cosas:

Tai: ¡mi nalga!

Matt: ¡mis ahorros!

Sora: ¡mi tai!

Mimi: ¡mi matt!

Joe: ¡mis 1500 $ que le preste a izzi!

Izzi: ¡los 1500 $ que me presto joe!

Davis: ¡mi trasero!

Joley: ¡mi vocabulario!

Cody: ¡su madre!

Ken: ¡grosero!

t.k: ¡mi kary!

Kary: ¡mi cody!

Takato: ¡mis posaderas!

Jerry: ¡mi yo-no-se-que-pero-si-se-donde!

Ao: ¡mi colección de babosas asesinas bio-mutantes!

Makoto: ¡mi sentido común!

Hirokazu: ¡la plata que le preste a kenta!

Kenta: ¡¿cual!

Henry: ¡mi dignidad!

Susie: ¡tú no tienes!

Rika: ¡mi cerebro!

Ryo: ¡mimi!

Takuya: ¡mi otraseri!

Soe: ¡mi espejo!

Kouji: ¡mi apellido!

Koichi: ¡lo mismo que dijo mi gemelo!

j.p: ¡mis chocolates!

Tommy: ¡me los comí!

Luego de gritar, los personajes de esa serie llamada "digimon" se estrellan de cara contra un planeta muy desconocido.

Tai, hibiki, dita y kary: ¡el planeta de los changos!

Autor: ¿Cómo supieron esa información?

Hibiki: elemental, mi querido watson, hay un chango adelante tuyo.

Autor: ah, ¿se refieren a thade, el me va a ayudar a controlarlos bola de mocosos.

Dita: ¿a quien llamas bola?

Autor: a ti………no va a ser, thade, "tortugalos"

Thade: ¿no querrás decir "tortúralos"?

Autor: ¿Quién es el autor de esta porquería? ¿Tú o yo?

Thade: obvio que……..tu.

El simio con armadura salio corriendo detrás de los ineptos, ya cuando se hubieron perdido en el horizonte (estaban en un cuarto, increíble que haya un horizonte) el desdichado autor (ósea,………yo) pudo continuar con la m

Tai y el resto de atarantados despertó en una selva muy selvática. Su ropa, milagrosamente, estaba limpia, lo único sucio en ellos eran sus bolsillos.

Henry: es cierto, nuestro dinero salio de negocios sucios.

Takuya: como la lavada de perros.

Ken: o la cambiada de pañales.

Joe: o la limpieza del carro del tio del abuelo del sobrino del nieto del papa del hijo del hermano del barrendero del millonario del policía del presidente de Venezuela...

Arbol: ¿eh?

Los de la 2 temporada: ¿eh?

Los de la 3 temporada: ¿eh?

Los de la cuarta temporada: ¿eh?

El ejército de changos que esta rodeando a esos atarantados: ¿eh?

Los de la 2 temporada: ¿eh?

Los de la 3 temporada: ¿eh?

Los de la cuarta temporada: ¿eh?

Piedra: ¿eh?

Los de la 2 temporada: ¿eh?

Los de la 3 temporada: ¿eh?

Los de la cuarta temporada: ¿eh?

Caracol: ¿eh?

Autor: ¿eh?

Tai, kary, hibiki y dita: ¿eh?

Thade: ¿eh?

Los de la 2 temporada: ¿eh?

Los de la 3 temporada: ¿eh?

Los de la cuarta temporada: ¿eh?

Ryo: estamos rodeados por un ejercito de changos, el ultimo es pikachu.

Y mas rápido que una pala, los chicos se dispersaron por el planeta, 1.5 segundos despues fueron capturados por "super mico"

Tai: estupido super mico.

Davis: debemos hacer algo

Takato: como limpiarnos los pies.

Takuya: y cepillarnos los dientes.

Tai: buena idea……. A cepillarnos.

Davis: lastima que el resto este en otras celdas.

Takato: tenes razón, davis, estamos metidos nosotros 4 en una habitación muy pequeña…

Takuya: y con x-box, y el juego de "halo"

Davis: juguemos mientras el autor busca la manera de sacarnos de aquí (si, como no)

Tai: buena idea (Dios los hace y ellos se juntan)

En la celda de los mejores amigos:

Matt: tambien tenemos x-box.

t.k: y el juego de halo.

Henry: y crispetas y gaseosa.

Kouji: tai y compañía esta conectado.

Matt: it's time to the fight.

En la celda de las chicas de la que estan enamorados los lideres.

Sora: ¿Qué fue eso?

Kary: ¿Qué? ¿Lo que dijo el autor o lo que escuchamos?

Jerry: yo creo que se refiere a lo que dijo el autor ya que lo que escuchamos son los gritos histéricos de los chicos.

Soe: eso significa que el autor revelo que los lideres están enamorados de nosotras.

Sora: (suspirando) tai.

Kary: (suspirando doblemente) davis

Jerry: (suspira, suspira y suspira) takato

Soe: (ya gano en la competencia de suspiros) takuya

En la celda de los m.a:

Una criatura muy fea pasa por delante de los chicos mientras estos están jugando "halo"

t.k: oye, ¿Qué fue eso?

Matt: un mal presentimiento.

Henry: si que se veía muy mal.

Kouji: dejen de pensar en ese mal presentimiento, tai y compañía nos están ganando.

En otra celda estaban los misceláneos:

Mimi: ¿Por qué estamos aquí, no hay Internet, ni teléfonos, ni x-box, ni televisión, ni siquiera un gameboy advance, solo hay una estupida cama para el monton de iguazos que están aquí.

Izzi: ¿a quien llamas monton?

Joe: preparémonos, el autor esta planeando un plan. (Aja)

Koichi: el autor acaba de decir "aja" lo que significa…

Ken: que nos va a dejar aquí (milagro, alguien que descubre la horrible verdad)

La horrible verdad: no es cierto, yo estaba en el baño.

Todos los de la celda: ¡¡¡¡ah! La horrible verdad.

**Crash, boom, doble crash, doble boom, chiste, doble chiste.**

La manada de iguazos se desmayo.

Continuara………..

Uno más y acabo, aleluya.

Hibiki: (corriendo como el correcaminos) bip, bip. Autor ¿no se le olvida algo?

Autor: es "verga", thade, toma tus 12.000.000 de euros por mantener a esas pelotas ocupadas por un tiempo.

Thade: no problem, siempre puedes contar con mis servicios.

Thade se retira con sus euros bien mal ganados.

Tai: déjame ver si entendí, ¿le pagaste semejante suma solamente por perseguirnos?

Autor: de hecho, le iba a pagar esa cantidad de plata para que los matara.

Hibiki: que buen trato hiciste.

Autor: los invito a comer hamburguesas en MC-donalds, el último paga…

El autor sale corriendo por la puerta.

Tai: la chimba que yo voy a pagar…..paga kary.

Tai sale corriendo por la puerta.

Hibiki: lo siento kary, y gracias por las hamburguesas.

Hibiki desaparece por la puerta.

Dita: hamburguesas, hamburguesas, eres un amor kary, gracias por invitarnos hamburguesas.

Dita sale pitada por la puerta.

Kary: malditos, me toco pagar sus malditas hamburguesas con mi maldita plata de porquería. Ya ni modo, si me apuro podré sentarme con ellos.

Kary sale disparada por la puerta.


	4. el capitulo final

Por fin, despues de mil años de dejar esta historia sin actualizar.

Tai: deja de ser exagerado, solo fue un mes.

Autor: cállate.

Tai: bueno.

Kary:(con voz muy rara) me quitaron mi preciosa.

Autor¿y a esa que le pasa?

Tai: tiene…………. "la maldición del gollum"

Kary: (la misma voz rara) la preciosa debe estar conmigo

(Con voz normal) no, no.

(Voz rara) si, si, si

Autor: ojala no sea contagiosa

Tai: oye¿y donde están los de vandread?

Voz desconocida! Burp¡

Tai: (con voz rara) la preciosa.

Autor: la maldición es muy contagiosa.

Voz: tú lo has dicho.

Tai y kary: (ya con la voz normal) ¿Quién eres?

De la oscuridad del armario del autor sale una lagartija mutante.

Tai y kary¡ahhh, una lagartija mutante!

Autor: (con voz sombría) bienvenido………draket

Kary¿draket¿El mismo draket del fic "la invasión"?  
autor¿lo has leído?

Tai: lo hemos leído, un fic muy bueno, se los recomiendo a todos los que estén leyendo esto.

Autor: y que conste que no les pague para que dijeran eso.

Tai¿tienes mis 1000000 euros?

Autor: tómalos

Tai: (voz rara) .si, mi preciosa.

Draket: pensé que habías dicho que no les habías pagado por decir eso.

Autor: y no lo hice, esa plata es de una apuesta que perdí.

Draket: ahhhhh, ya por ahí.

Autor: sabes que hacer.

Kary: (voz normal) ¿hacer que?

Draket: esto

El reptilian empezó a perseguir a los 2 niños elegidos por toda la habitación.

Autor: continuemos.

Cáp. 4: el final de la porquería

Mientras la manada de bobos estaba ocupado en sus asuntos una explosión muy berraca acabo con sus chozas………y sus video-juegos.

Matt: nooooooooo, íbamos ganando

t.k: maldito autor, COMO TE ATREVISTES A DESTRUIRNOS EL X-BOX.

Tai: no le grites al autor, recuerda lo que te hizo la última……

Un inodoro impacto en la cabeza de t.k enterrándolo 3 metros bajo tierra.

Tai: vez

Los pobres imbeciles buenos para nada miraron al lugar de la explosión y vieron……..

La manada de bobos¡nuestros digimons!

Agumon: no victoria canten.

Gabumon: es no canten victoria.

Tentomon: el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

Veemon: asi es.

Hakwmon: el presupuesto del autor no alcanzo lo suficiente para mantenernos aquí.

Gatomon: asi es, solo podemos hablar 6 de nosotros y pelear contra……

Super simio: yo.

Davis: el super simio.

Takato: guilmon no hablo, bien.

El super simio empezó a brillar y se convirtió en……..

Todos¿una patata?

La patata¿Qué? Imposible. ¿Qué paso autor?

Autor: el presupuesto no alcanzo para volverte más poderoso.

Digimons: es nuestro turno, fusión

Los digimons se fusionan y aparece………

Los digielegidos de las 4 temporadas¿un huevo?

El huevo: el presupuesto del autor no alcanzo para volvernos poderosos.

T.k: (que habia salido del hueco que dejo) ese presupuesto nos mata.

Autor: tenes razón.

Un digi-analizador aparece de la nada:

Huevomon: un digimon inutil bueno para nada, realmente es un inutil y no sirve para nada. Su técnica inutil se llama "frito"

Patatamon: otro digimon inutil, es una perdida de tiempo hablar de el: su técnica re-inutil se llama "comete una papa"

Todos¿eh?

Autor¿Qué les pasa? En 02 y en 04 siempre aparece un digi-analizador.

Takuya: no es eso.

Autor: entonces ¿Qué?

Takato: los digimons………

Chicas: son tan lindos

Autor¿eh?

Chicos¿eh?

Chicas¿eh?

Takato: iba a decir estupidos.

Todos menos takato: ahhhhhhhhh,

Huevomon: (a patatamon) yo se lo que quisieras hacer conmigo, pero no tienes los huevos, si entiendes¿no? Huevos, je, je, je.

patatamon se desintegra en 5 pedazos

Huevomon salta a una cacerola y se quiebra, la cacerola desaparece sin dejar rastro.

La manada de bobos: hum……..cacerola

De repente esos locos vieron algo que los asusto mucho.

Todos¡bombermans!

Efectivamente, el planeta de los changos estaba sufriendo una invasión de bombermans, y ya saben la especialidad de los bombermans.

Izzi: poner muchas bombas.

Joe¿bombas, vamos a morir, nos van a asesinar, no quiero morir tan………

Una bomba le habia caído en esa cabeza tan dura que tiene. La bomba exploto causando una catástrofe muy catastrófica que dejo muy mal sentados a muchos de esos chicos.

Mimi: auch

Tai: mimi¿podes quitarte de encima, por favor?

Mimi: lo haría si pudiera, pero tengo al lindo de t.k encima mió.

t.k:(mas rojo que los tomates gringos) eso no es nada, yo tengo al resto encima.

El resto: ups.

Despues de que se quitan de encima de t.k, ven com horror como un bomberman pone una bomba perseguidora.

Ellos: ahhhhhhhh, una bomba perseguidora

Autor: eso dije.

Ellos otra vez: ahhhhhhhh, el autor lo dijo.

La bomba empieza a perseguir a matt por todo el lugar.

Matt¿Por qué yo?

Autor: eres el mas fácil de molestar.

Matt: ah, era eso.

La bomba empieza a acercarse peligrosamente a matt, de repente la bomba estalla dejando a matt sin pantalones:

Sora, mimi y kary: ahhhhh, calzoncillos de ositos.

Matt: nooooooooo, ahoran saben mi oscuro secreto.

Tai: espera un momento¡esos son míos!

Matt: cierto, olvide que me los habías prestado. ¿Te los devuelvo ya?

Tai: ahora no, cuando te consigamos otros pantalones.

Matt: gracias……….amigo

Tai: de nada……….amigo

Matt: dos "persecutors" vienen para acá.

Tai, davis, takato y takuya¿perseque?

Una bomba perseguidora les estalla dejándolos sin pantalones.

Chicas: los calzoncillos de tai son muy tiernos.

Tai¿what?

Los calzoncillos de tai eran de gatitos.

Los de takuya eran de camiones

Los de davis eran de tanques

Y los de takato eran de caimanes.

Tai: cierto, matt todavía tengo tus calzoncillos.

Matt: devolvemelos mas tarde.

Tai: ok

Agregado: chicos, ese bomberman puso una bomba traspazadora

Todos: oh no, un agregado, pa fuera.

El agregado sale volando del planeta y se lo come un agujero negro.

Agujero negro¡burp!

La bomba traspazadora abre un cráter muy grande en el sitio que estaba, de ese sitio sale una flama dorada.

Todos los niños elegidos de las 4 temporadas: (en cámara relenta) no lo cojas.

Bomberman: al fin, tengo un ítem, ahora a poner una bomba.

Los chicos: (más lento) no la pongas.

Tarde, el bomberman puso la bomba. Minutos despues, una explosión destruía el planeta de los changos haciendo que los niños quedaran caminando en el espacio……….hasta que un platillo volador se los lleva por delante.

Extraterrestre 1¿Qué es eso que esta en la ventana?

Extraterrestre 2: no lo se, pero se ven feos.

Extraterrestre 3: ya verán como salen disparados de aquí.

El plato volador frena en seco haciendo que los chicos salgan disparados hacia un planeta que pasaba por ahí.

Izzi: pero si es….

Tai: la tierra.

Ken: viva, ya no tenemos que vagar mas por el espacio.

Todos: hurra.

Los niños entran en la atmósfera de nuestro "pequeño" planeta y se estampan contra la calle.

Ken: auch.

Takato: entremos a ese bar. para olvidar esta locura.

Kary: buena idea.

t.k: (con un tono celoso) yo soy el único que puede dar buenas ideas.

Davis: (un tono mas celoso) y yo.

Tai: olvidemos esta cháchara¿vamos a entrar al bar?

Todos: vamos.

Los niños entran al bar (que estaba siendo atendido por moe) y piden cerveza pura y se emborrachan.

Davis: hip, t.k, hip, tu si eres mi amigo.

t.k: hip, davis, hip, tu tambien eres mi amigo.

Matt: hip, estoy viendo doble, hip, veo 4 vacas.

Kary: en lo personal, hip, me gusta, hip, mimi.

Mimi: tu, hip, tambien, hip, me gustas mucho, hip, kary.

Y asi dejamos a los chicos en medio de sus incoherencias hasta otra aventura (o hasta que se les quite el guayabo, lo primero que pase)

Fin. (Por fin)

Autor: draket, deja de perseguirlos.

Draket: bueno jefe.

Tai¿le dijiste que nos persiguiera?

Autor: si.

Kary¿y le dijiste que se comiera a hibiki y dita?

Dita¿comerse a quien?

Kary: dita, hibiki¿Dónde estaban todo este tiempo?

Autor: en una cita amorosa y romántica.

Hibiki¿Cómo supistes eso?

Autor: lo leí en sus diarios.

Dita¿Cómo te atreves a leer algo tan íntimo?

Autor¿y yo que culpa tengo de que los dejen abierto y con un letrero que dice "lea aquí"?

Todos: ahhhhh, era eso.

Autor: draket, ya sabes que hacer.

Esos agregados¿Qué cosa va a hacer?

Draket: almorzármelos.

Los 4 chicos salen de la habitación siendo perseguidos por un lagarto extraterrestre, el autor sale del cuarto y apaga la luz.

Autor: un fic que se acaba, otros que comienzan.


End file.
